This invention relates to an apparatus for delaminating tobacco in the form of slices or layers from a layered parcel of tobacco. The apparatus comprises conveyor means for delivering a parcel of tobacco to a separating location, a rotatable tine assembly mounted on an axis extending parallel to the conveyor means and the layering of the parcel and including a plurality of tines which are pointed and profiled to at least partly extend in the direction of rotation of the tine assembly and are driven at a speed greater than that of the conveyor means, the tines being adapted to enter the parcel at an entering location in a direction substantially parallel to the layering of the parcel and to accelerate a layer away from the parcel for effecting separation of the layer of tobacco from the parcel.
Tobacco is supplied to cigarette manufacturers in the form of parcels. These parcels are usually layered due to the tobacco leaves having been laid flat one on top of each other and subsequently compressed. These parcels will be separated into slices or layers prior to conditioning of the tobacco in continuous conditioning cylinders. The problem with separating out these parcels is that considerable degradation of the tobacco leaves often results.
EP-A-0 244 138 discloses a tobacco delaminating apparatus as outlined above wherein one or two rotatable tine assemblies can be provided at the separating location. One tine assembly is arranged below the layer parcel of tobacco and the other above the parcel in the embodiment with two rotatable tine assemblies. The rotatable tine assemblies may be driven at any speed greater than that of the conveyor or not driven at all. Two designs are disclosed for the tines: The tines are continuously curved in the first design and angled in the second. The tines have an inner radial part and an outer part arranged at an angle of about 45° to the radius in the second design. At least the edge portions of the tobacco lamina are deformed or crushed when separated by the tines.